Chronicles of Sakura x Syaoran
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mini Stories about Sakura and Syaoran. The perfect anime couple of all time! At least in my opinion. Hope you enjoy the stories!
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Two

Card Captor Sakura

Perfect Two

(Sakura)

"Making lunch for me, Monster?" Toya teased. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and stomped on her older brothers foot.

Sakura was getting ready for the picnic Tomayo had put together for the class and all the girls had to bring one snack to share with the boys.

For high school girls they all were making something fancy. She was just making her and her boyfriend's favorite.

PB&J!

"How many are you making, Sakura?" Kero asked.

"I saved a few just for you for later." She said to her guardian. "But you will need to share with Yue if he comes by." She added. Kero frowned.

As Sakura finished packing she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" Sakura shouted. Running to the door getting butterflies in her tummy over who she thought was at the door.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said once she opened the door. Sakura frowned but smiled again. "Hello Tomoyo-chan." She hugged her then let her in.

"I'm sorry I'm not him." Tomoyo says knowing her cousin.

"That's okay." Sakura said. "You will meet your soulmate soon enough." Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed.

"Soul WHAT?!" Toya shouted.

"I like having my first mate around." Sakura said to her best friend. Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks captain. We better hurry. You might cry your eyes out if we don't get you two together this minute." Sakura laughed.

(Syaoran)

As he was waiting for the girls to come he stood there at the park where he realized that he loved his girlfriend.

Syaoran loved Sakura. Just waiting for her to get here was like taking her on a first date. He was her important person. Like the sidekick you never can replace. As Tomoyo put it.

The clouds blocked the light and it looked all dark. "I hope it doesn't rain." He said out loud. "I doubt that." Said a voice. "Meiling!" His cousin came out of nowhere.

"Look who is here now!" She said pointing to her right. Syaoran turned and as the sun came back out he saw Sakura standing there.

In all her beauty she was like an angel.

"Hi" "Hello" They both said. Tomoyo giggled and Meiling rolled her eyes.

(Sakura)

Sakura remembers hearing the first time Syaoran told her that he liked her. But never the word love. She has spilled many different ways and times and places he could or would do it. But not yet.

She felt like a princess with Syaoran. He treated her with such kindness and respect. How could she fall for any other guy?

He helped her tie her shoes once when she was running late for school. Syaoran was just the best!

She repaid him too by taking him to the dentist when he got and tooth ache. From so many of her sweets is what Kero says.

But as his girlfriend she promised not to tell anyone.

:What are you thinking about?" He asks her. Sakura giggles. "Nothing." She smiles.

(Syaoran)

They all were in high school but being a high schooler means someone will possibly spike the punch.

"Let me taste the punch first." He offered. Sakura wasn't going to stop him. He took a sip and nodded. "Clean."

"You don't have to do it."

"Your brother will kill me if I don't. I promised to take good care of you." He smiled. Kissing her head. Syaoran was going to be the guy who respected her and trusted her.

"Guess the number! Win the jar!" Shouted someone.

"Want to try?" Syaoran asked. His girlfriend. "Sure!" Syaoran took a pencil and wrote a number down. Then handed it to Sakura. She smiled at him taking it.

"Thanks for playing." The man said.

When he first met this girl he was cold to her. He was trying to be the card captor at the time. He didn't think that he would fall head over heels for THE card captor.

"What?" She asked. Syaoran blushed looking away from her. "Nothing. I just like that I'm here with you." He said quickly. Sakura smiled at him. She took his hand in hers. "I am glad I'm with you too."

(Meiling and Tomoyo)

She watches them walking together like a couple and when Meiling thinks about it.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asks her.

"Syaoran never stopped thinking about her. When he came home. Even when he was her rival for the cards, they knew deep down that they were meant to me together." She said. Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura counted the says when he would return. Never doubting his word. His promise." She added.

Meiling smiled. "I'm happy for them." "I am too. I don't think they could live without one another.

"And in time will be standing together inside a church." Meiling raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Tomoyo giggled. "In a long while they'll be getting married." She said smiling at the two.

Knowing that they could hear them talking. They both blushed deep red. But also smiled. "Oh Tomoyo!" They both turned around and said to her.

(Toya)

Toya sat on the couch watching for his sister to come home like the big brother he is. Knowing that KID will be bringing her home.

The radio was playing while he was waiting for them. As he saw them coming up to the house the song was finishing up.

 **Your the apple to my pie**

 **your the straw to my berry**

 **your the smoke to my high**

 **and your the one I want to MARRY!**

 _Cause your the one for me_

 _and I'm the one for you_

 _take the both of us_

 _and we're the_

Perfect Two

Perfect Two

Perfect Two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two.

Sakura opened the door and Syaoran came in.

"You two have fun?" Toya called. Both of them froze.

"Your not working?"

"No monster. I had off today." He said. And she stomped on his foot again.

"ow" Sakura stormed off upstairs and Syaoran went after her.

Toya chuckled.

"Perfect Two huh."

With A smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend

**I'M SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS THING. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD ANY GOOD IDEAS TO ADD TO THIS. I DID CHANGE THE TITLE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE OR DID. BUT I DO HOPE TO ADD MORE TO THIS NOT THAT U HAVE A FEW MORE IDEAS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING.**

Sakura x Syaoran

I fell in love with my best friend.

Sakura looked on her phone to see what messages were on. It was just the one from Syaoran saying he was lost at the mall.

They had been best friends for so long and today Sakura was going to tell him her feelings.

Syaoran told her years ago when they were young and she still hadn't given him an answer. But now she would.

Syoaran got there in time and just seeing him made Sakura's heart skip beats. "Please dear God let him still like me after this." She prayed to herself.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said. "Hey Syaoran. I'm sorry I got her so early." She said.

"Well when you said you wanted to hang out at the mall for a date I took that chance." He said.

Sakura held her hand to her chest.

"I'm glad we get to hang out together." She said.

The two of them headed out to walk the mall and be friends.

Sakura felt like her heart was trying to get out of her chest but she held it together.

She knew today she was going to tell him.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine. Just really happy." Sakura smiled. She hooked on Syaoran's arm as the two walked together.

They went into a few stores and looked at everything.

Sakura even put together a little dress show just to be funny and Syoaran laughed. At least, they were enjoying themselves.

When they stopped for lunch Syaoran said something that made Sakura freeze. "All this feels like a dream. It's so unreal that you'd do this with just us two." He said.

Sakura stood still after hearing that. "Sakura?" Syaoran turned to see her behind him.

"Syaoran. You remember when you confessed to me. When we were kids." She said.

Syaoran stared at her. "It's not like I will ever forget. You know I still wait for you. You can take as long as you need. Besides, we are best friends." He said smiling at her.

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Lee, Syaoran!" She shouted a little. "I...I love you!" She said.

"I don't know what will happen in the future. But I don't want to lose my best friend. I know things will change after I said this confession. But, Syaoran. I don't want you to leave me!" Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She was trying to speak but she couldn't stop the tears.

"Sakura." Syaoran ran to her and hugged her tight. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. I will always love you. No other girl will ever come close to you. No girl is like you." He said.

"I fell for you since I first saw you. I may not have seen it but I did eventually. Please. Don't cry. I love you too. My Angel." he said kissing her forehead.

Sakura wiped her tears from her face and smiled. "Thank you." She said.

People around the clapped. A song played on the speaker and Syaoran did the unexpected.

He took Sakura's hand and pulled her close.

"Syaoran?"

"Just follow me." He said. And they began to dance.

Sakura was being swept on her feet in front of all these people.

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_

 _Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

The song was soon over and Sakura felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"Let's go get some food." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "Sure...Boyfriend." She said.

Syaoran blushed deep red but didn't say anything.

The End


	3. Chapter 3: You'll Be in My Heart Pt1

Sakura x Syaoran

You'll be in my heart

Syaoran was just walking by when he saw a little girl sitting in the rain crying.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

The girl finally looked up at him. Her face was red and flushed. Eyes all puffy. But despite all that, Syaoran thought she looked super pretty.

"My family left me here, No one is coming to get me." she said.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to say. But... "You can come with me till we find your family." He said. He held out his hand to her.

She slowly reached for his hand and he helped her up.

She walked with him till they reached his house.

"Mom! Sisters! I'm home. And I have a guest." He shouted.

In seconds flat seven girls came down stairs and his mother came from the kitchen.

"AND SHE"S A GIRL?!" they all shouted.

But that was just the beginning.

 **Come stop your crying**

 **It will be alright**

 **Just take my hand**

 **And hold it tight**

 **I will protect you**

 **From all around you**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry**

It was years later and Sakura became a part of the family. He father was found. And her brother too. But since they worked so hard they asked Syaoran's mother to watch over her.

She agreed but that just made things harder for Syaoran.

Because he was falling in love with her. And the fact she was living with him didn't make it any better.

"Sakura! Come help me with dinner!" Mrs. Lee called.

Syaoran was left in the library alone. Or so he thought.

"Bro!" All his sisters shouted behind him. He was surprised and fell off the couch.

"What?! How long have you been-"

"No time. it's time to set the plan. You are going to confess to Sakura." They all were saying.

Syaoran wasn't sure how they knew or why but one thing was for sure.

"You are seriously going to help me get a girl?" He asked. He knew his sisters weren't that good with getting a boyfriend so how were they helping him?

"Shut up!" One of them said.

"Come on. You two have been friends for so long now. Just tell her." The older one said.

 **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong**

 **My arms will hold you,**

 **Keep you safe and warm**

 **This bond between us**

 **Can't be broken**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry**

"Look. She only thinks of me as a friend. So I'm not putting myself out there over nothing." He said as he sat back down on the couch.

Sakura came back in just as the girls were about to say something.

"What are you all doing in here?" She asked.

All seven of them left the room. "Syaoran. What was that about?" She asked him.

He just shrugged. "They do whatever they do. They are gir...Ladies." he corrected.

"Oh." Sakura said crossing her arms. "I'm not a lady?"

Shoot! he was digging a hole. "Well they are much older." He added.

"HAY!" They all yelled at him.

"Then what am I?" Sakura asked.

"A young princess." He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"A what now?" She said stunned.

Syaoran was trying to come back from that. "Well I just mean-" What was he supposed to say?

"Thanks. I guess I am the top lady if you say I'm a princess." She smiled. He could tell she was teasing him but he went along with it anyway. "Sure. That's what I meant." He said.

Sakura sat down next to him and the two read their books.

' **Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **You'll be in my heart**

 **No matter what they say**

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 **Always**

"So, Sakura." He was trying to make conversation. "What do you say to... Ice cream later. my treat." He really was bad at this.

Sakura giggled. "Thanks. That sounds really nice. And thanks for saving me when we were little." She added. She leaded her head on his shoulder.

Syaoran blushed but smiled at her. "Anything for a sweet girl like you." He said once she was sleeping.

End of part 1.

If you want a part 2 please let me know! Favorite and Follow!


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Friend

Sakura x Syaoran

Just a Friend

All they were was friends. Just friends.

Till he had to go and say that.

Sakura's world was changed, forever.

"I love you." Was what Syaoran said to her.

He was her best friend. Next to Tomoyo. But she hadn't thought to being in love with him. He was just Syaoran Li.

How could this happen?

Doesn't matter. He's gone now.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. How could I have not seen it?" She asked herself.

Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura thought back to their times together.

She had hugged him so many times, and he would do the same.

He made her laugh. Was he really in love with her then?

Had he loved her from the start? No. He didn't like her. Was it after she became the card captor? Had it really been a year? He loved her for this long.

"I know this isn't the greatest time, but I think I should tell you." Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked up at her.

"Syaoran, I could tell he cared for you, and I don't think he realized it himself, that the more you two spent together, the more he fell in love with you. But it's hard. Seeing your best friend as a lover. When you know, they only see you as a friend." Tomoyo said.

"He had to chose his word. But all this time, he wanted to tell me so badly. And now, he's in China. I wish I could talk to him." Sakura said.

Nothing else Tomoyo could say to help Sakura.

Elsewhere...

Syaoran was in his room. Screaming in his pillow.

"So, you finally told her." Meiling spoke.

Meiling figured out her cousin's feelings for Sakura. She wasn't blind.

"When it was just us, all I wanted to do was kiss her!" Syaoran screamed in his pillow.

Meiling patted his back.

"There there. I know it hurts. You told her, and now your stuck here. Sorry." She said.

"I miss her, Meiling." He said softer. He was sad. He wanted to talk to her badly. Explain himself. He never got the chance to before.

"I know. I wish I could help you out. But I'll tall you this. From the start, you two, were destined to be together." She said.

Syaoran glared at her. "Then why did you follow me everywhere saying you were my destiny?" He asked.

Meiling blushed and ignored him.

"When you twp became more like friends, I could tell, you and her were so close. I didn't realize you were falling in love with her till after I left." Meiling said.

Syaoran hid his face in his pillow again. Everyone knew he loved her even before HE did. He was so careful. And then he blurted it all out on her. And left her. He was an idiot.

Just A Friend...

Just a Friend...

Friends...

Lovers...

"I think I do love Syaoran. But I'll wait till he comes back. I know he will." Sakura said.

"I'll tell her the truth. I'll explain myself when I return. it's just a year right? That won't be long to wait." Syaoran said.

Both: "I will tell Him/Her that I love her! And that I don't just want to be friends."

The End

 **Sorry it's short.**

 **It's been forever since I updated this.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for anyone. I've been trying to do other things. And life.**


End file.
